


Sweet Surprise

by into_the_voidd



Series: kiss prompts [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and i'll be honest, i can't think of titles for these short drabbles, moving some prompts over from my tumblr, short and sweet, that's really all i can say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/into_the_voidd/pseuds/into_the_voidd
Summary: Virgil surprises Patton at the airport
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: kiss prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997797
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Sweet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch of kiss prompts on my tumblr that I've decided to move over here, so I hope you enjoy! Feedback is greatly appreciated!

The airport was crowded. It wasn’t a place Virgil like to be in any situation, he tended to avoid flying when he could and when he had to come drop a friend off or pick them up, he’d just drop them off at the entrance. But Patton was flying home today after being away for the last three months, and he wanted to surprise his boyfriend and he didn’t want to wait to see him. And he couldn’t wait outside because Patton didn’t know he was coming.

He tapped his fingers against his arm as he waited for the plane to release its passengers, standing up on his tiptoes to try and see over the crowd of people. He cursed his short stature as he pushed his way to stand in closer to the gate. Any second now… There! Patton was easy to spot, looking tired from the trip but still enough energy to have a spring in his step as he stepped through the gate.

It only took a second before he was noticed and Virgil watched as Patton visibly perked up. He quickly made his way over, easily side-stepping around people until he was standing in front of Virgil, and before he could speak, Patton was reaching up to cup his jaw, angling his head up and kissing him. 

The people around them seemed to fade away as Virgil melted against Patton, fingers reaching out to grab the front of his boyfriend’s shirt. He lost track of time, of where they were, only able to focus on the warmth and affection twisting strongly in his chest. The kiss left him breathless and he panted softly when Patton finally pulled back.

“Surprise?” Virgil’s voice was light, airy, and Patton huffed out a laugh, pressing another kiss to his lips for just a short moment before stepping back. “I take it you liked it then?”

“I always love seeing you, but yes. I loved it.” Patton gave him a bright smile, reaching out to take his hand, intertwining their fingers. This was just the first surprise that Virgil had planned, but the rest can wait for when they got home.

**Author's Note:**

> come chat with me on my tumblr @ starry-knight-skies, or on discord with the same name


End file.
